That Girl (an inkling love story) Part 1
by swimmerpal27
Summary: Jack wakes up after remembering he has somewhere to be after playing a round of turf war with an weapon he is not used to he ends up meeting Monica a cute squidling and...well I'm not going to tell you everything you silly goose read it!
1. Chapter 1

"And another win for team magma!" Those words woke me up from my nap in the coffee shop. I looked around after being taken out from my blissful sleep. I looked at my watch... "11:30...oh man I'm late!" I grab my duel pistols and dash out of the coffee shop. "Oh man I'm so screwed!" Is said to my self while dashing to Inkopolis Square. On my way I say a mob of kids surround the lobby while 4 inklings came waking out. Every one was cheering and clapping and when I got a bit closer I saw... Team magma? While I was in aw I heard a voice shout "Jack where were you!" . I glanced over and saw it was my friend Hunter. "Sorry dude I fell asleep, are Matt and Ryan still here?" I asked out of breath. "They left about ten minutes ago to finish there shift for the salmon run." Hunter said angerly. "We can still do a turf war thought right?" "But we will have to play with randoms." As we get ready to play I said "you know what I always wanted to try the splat charger." Hunter was still getting his Aerospray MG ready he missed what I said replied "Um...yes a hundred percent yes." I wasn't usually good with percsicion weapons I always wanted to try it. Once we where both ready we super jumped into the Blackbelly skate park. With us were two other girls, one with a splat charger and another with a roller. There count down began and as I looked around a noticed the girl with splat charger was smiling at me. I think she was happy another squid also was use it her weapon of choice. The battle has begun as a dash my way to the tower in the middle marking my path with ink along the way. As soon as I get there I look around camping for other inklings. I see one and fire but miss by a mile and end out shooting the girl with the roller witch quickly gave away her position and shot by the other team. As the battle went on my skills with the supper charger weren't increasing. The other team ends up taking a clean win by more then 80% percent! After seeing the amount of turf I covered was less the 3% and only got 1 kill I know I shouldn't use that weapon every again. After walking out to the lobby the girls asked me "are you really that bad or did you just want to mess with us?" After explaing to them that I tried a different weapon and how my best weapon is the Dualie Squelchers they didn't buy it. "If you are all what you clam to be then prove it in a 2v2 turf war." She said with a smerk on her face. "Your on kid" I clammed. While we were arguing Hunter and the girl with the Roller were talking and laughing. "Actually Me and Lela were planing on heading to the arcade" Hunter said. Before I was able to say anything about it they already Ran off laughing. "Looks like its just me and you" the girl said. "How about we do a team battle with you and me against another team of two so you can see how good I am with my main weapon." I said. "How about the one who inks the least will have to by the other coffee!" The girl said with a grin on her face. In any other situation I would decline but there was something about this girl that reminded me of an old friend.

As we get ready for the turf war I make sure to equip my duel pistols. As we super jump into the starfish Mainstage we take a glance at the other team. "Wait how do they have three people...that's...that's totally illegal!?" She blurts out while we land on a Blue starting pad. "So what those cheaters are going to get what's coming for them."As the count down begins I look over and see how nervous she is. "Hey dont worry well be fine" I said with a smile. Although all she could show was a forced smile I knew she was slightly calmed by my stament . Three...two...one...began! As I begin to Ink all the turf around me the girl speeds of towards the middle. "Hey what are you doing are you trying to get yourself killed !" I angrily blurt out...no response. As I make my way to the middle I see the girl get her super charger get kicked out of her hands. "Hey you aren't allowed to do that!". "Bite me, I bet you don't even know how t" That was all the other teams Inkling could say before getting splated by my gun. Before she could say thanks a glob of pink ink flys from behind me. As soon as I turn to see who's firing there Is another blue glob flying past me and splats the Opponent squid . After the turf war we won by a landslide of 74.3% to 21.1% . We reported the opposite team and went off for some well deserved coffee . "I am surprised that you are so good with your duel pistol, I cant believe you saved me like that!" She said enthusiastically. "And to think I don't even know your name?" She said. "My name is Jack and yours?" " Monica" she said. As soon as we got into the coffee shop we got right in line. " did you see who inked the most turf" she said as we were about to pay. "Dose it matter you saved me from getting shot so this ones on me" I said laughing. She smiled with a bit of a blush. We sat down and drank our coffee. After talking for a while we got to know each other very well. We started asking questions. After a few hours passes Monica says "We should got get Hunter and Lela . When we head over to see the arcade we look at all the old and new arcade games. "Hey look at squid kart double inked!" she said with a smile. We play a few games and walk around trying to find our friends. "Hey dont you think we should check outside" Monica said. "alright you hang in here if they comeback" I said. As I am about to walk out the door I hear someone yell "WATCH OUT!" Right before the door slams into my head causing me to black out.

"Where...am...I?" Every thing was blurry and felt like I was swimming trough space. "Hmmm ammm ummmm omm!" "Is someone trying to talk to me it sounds like muffled voices in my head" I thought to my self. About one minute after I woke up I could see clearly. I saw I was a bedroom...but not mine. After further inspection I see Monica putting a towel under the sink. she hurry's over and was shocked to see me awake. "Oh...I thought...are you ok?" she said with a tear coming down her cheek. "Yeah I'm...fine...just bit of a headache nothing to be upset over" I said with a forced chuckle. The next thing I know is her arms wrapped around me. "I...*sniff* I thought...*sniff* that you would have a concussion or *sniff* be in a comma or something" she said trough tears. I was shocked that this girl I meet that day cared enough to bring me back to her house to care for me. "Hey...I'm fine really just a bit of a battle scar." I said as I hug her back. After look around the room I see a window that is pitch black. "Hey what time is it" I ask. "I thinks its about 4:40 am." She said whipping away her tears. "4:40 AM! Have you got any sleep!?" I ask with uter dismay. "No but its fine ill just try to get some sleep...now" she says as she slumps over at the end of the bed. "Monica...hello?" I quietly ask. After another glance It seems I'm in a guest bedroom. Slowly I began to get out of "OW" I yell as a clutch my head. It's like being shot a hundred time by a super charger right in the head. I expected Monica to get up after I made such a loud noise but she was still passed out on the floor. Relived I painfully walk over to pick up Monica and place her on the bed, tuck her in, and make myself a makeshift bed using pillows and blankets from around the room. The pain was too intense to bear and I passed out again

As I slowly wake I see a bottle of medicine and a steaming cup of coffee with a note attached to it. "Thanks for putting me on the bed although you shouldn't have done that but, I'm thankful non the less PS take the pil..." the note trailed off at the end. I don't blame her for it thought she's really put her back into caring for me after only knowing me for a day? I take the pills and drink the coffee, not feeling much better but small improvements. As I head downstairs I see Monica on the couch with her phone in hand. "So the man of the hour is finally showing up. She said with a hint of sarcasm. "Hey how was your sleep?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Are you kidding I slept fine but I'm not the one with a possible concussion" she said with a pout. "Don't worry I feel much better after taking that Medicean". I said with a false smile. "Are we doing anything today?" I ask. "Well besides getting you to a doctor I was planing on heading to the mall but I dont think I could get anything nice" she said with a frown. "How about I get you a few things for the help you gave me, anyways I need a hat to cover up this bruise" I say as I point to my head. Later I would find out that this was the worst decision of my entire life. I was forced to put on a huge smile whenever she tried something on. I'm not going to lye I did have fun watching her act like a model whenever she would come out with new clothes. "Do you think I should have Ink swim up or run speed up?" She asked. "Ink speed up are you kidding you never run in a turf war" "Not when your a sniper ." We spent hours talking learning the strategy and tips for our weapons. After shopping we meet up with Hunter and Lela at the coffee shop. "Wow so you got knocked out by door?" Lela said with a gasp. "Yeah its not that bad I." I said. "How could you not It looks like your wearing a mask" Hunter jokingly said. After drinking our coffee we decide to spend the day hanging out. First we went to the arcade and played Inkman. "Ha I knew you wouldn't surpass my skills" . We all laughed and played a few more games. "Hey Jack come over here" I heard Elie yell. I head over and see her starey eyes at the old game console that is stored on the game shelf. It's the Nintendo 64! "Wow that's amazing we need to get it". She said. I looked at the amount of tickets "10,000! We are going to need to play over 1,000 games if we want to have a chance of competing close!" I say hopelessly. "Do not fret me a Lela won a bunch of tickets yesterday and didn't use em" Hunter said with a grin. "Oh really thanks hu" "Not so fast Monica." Hunter said with a wide grin. You and Jack have to beat me and Lela in a turf war, if you win you get the tickets, but if we win you give us all of your tickets." "Your on bro" I say.

* after winning er their turf war they head back to the arcade*

"Yes we won" Monica Cheered. "I knew we could do it" I yelled. "How...how...did we let this happen?!" Hunter and Lela cried. After rubbing our victory in there face we head over to the arcade. "Oh well you won it fare and square" hunter said in a defeated tone. After buying the Nintendo 64 and getting some questions from lady who saw the fight with the door and my head we ended up haveing enough money to buy one game. "So what game shall it be Monica" I ask hopping it will be super smash bros or super Mario 64 but to my surprise she said. "Can we play Kirby tonight?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. "Yeah of course...Kirby never heard of it but looks...Did you say tonight?" I ask suprised. "Well...of course it would be rude not to invite you...right?" She asks hopefully. "Of course would but let me run home and grab ice for my head." I say "nosense I have plenty of ice at home." She said with a smile. allthought the road was long It was peaceful but the cold made it next to unbearable. "Say how did you carry me all the was to your house in this cold weather" I ask. "Hunter and Lela gathered around with around 20 other people and they were the only two that cared, so they help bring you back to my place." Monica said. Twenty more minutes of walking and we finally reach her house. After plugging in the Nintendo 64 we put in Kirby and she began to play. The conversation started off about the day and switch to me questioning why there was a pink ball sucking up other ball shaped people. When we were about have way done I here Monica quietly say "I'm so tired but I need to beat this game" trough grit and determination. After another five minutes she began to slow down and lay on my lap. I hear a loud yon and a pause of the game. Rather then wake her up I turned off the Tv with a remote and doze off. Right before I'm about to sleep I look outside and see...snow...the most stunning and beautiful snow you have ever seen. Something about the coldness of the air mixed with warmness inside filled me with such joy and happiness that I fell asleep right then and there. After an hour of blissful sleep I woke up tp the sound of someone shivering. I look down and see Monica about to turn white. Out of panic to fear she might get a cold I gently place my jacket on her. Even thought I might be cold It is the least I could do.

I remember us both startled and wake up to a loud Ring on my phone. "Who is it " Monica quitly says tiredly right before falling back asleep. I looked at the clock " 2:30 ? Who would call me at this time?" I ask myself. Looking at my phone I see a text from Hunter. " Bro they they just showed the next splatfest Its Fanisty and SI-Fi." "Can we talk abought this in the morning?" I say with a groan . "All right just meet me in the coffe shop tomorrow okay?". Hunter said with exitment. "Yeah just leave me alone" I say as I hang up. "No its not mine mr" Monica whispers as she hugs me tighter. I decided to hug her back and fall asleep again. "Hey Jack wake up" Monica said. "Hello I'm here" I say as a wake up at 3:30am. "Can we movie to my room its so cold" Monica says with a shiver. " I would love to" I say. We both get up and head to her room. As we are about to go to sleep Monica says "I had a dream". "about what?"I ask. "It was about you and me..." She says with a yawn. "did I say that out loud?" She said. I knew she was embarrassed so I say "I didn't hear anything why?" I don't think she believed me but she was glad I didn't care. "On that note good night". I wake up to Monica arms wrapped around me. I feel asleep within a few minutes. With the glissing stars out side i dont know what tomorrow will hold.

Part two is coming out soon any comments welcome unless your a troll then still thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

***This takes place 3 days after the first story***

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. "Ugh" I hear as a fist slams down on a alarm clock. That was the best sleep I had in a while, sucks I had to wake up to this chaos. "How did you sleep?"I ask. "Honestly just glad to be up". She hops out of bed and walks over to what I assume is her bathroom and slams the door behind her. Haveing nothing better to do grab my phone. I go on turfdit and stay posted on all the new news combing on. 10 minutes later Monica comes out of the bathroom and throws on a hoodie and sweats and then jumps back into bed, falling face first into her pillow. "What's up with you this morning?" I ask. "Mmmm mmm mmm mm!" I hear as she mumbles into the pillow. "I cant understand what your saying." I say as I look at the ceiling. " I Don't know what side to pick for the splatfest!" She says. "Lets talk about this on our way to the plaza.

*they arrive at the plaza and meet up with Hunter and Lela*

"So its decided That I will pick Technology and Monica will be team Si-Fi!" "Oh that's great" Lela says "I want to pick team Technology!" "Allright sounds good so it will be me and hunter against you two!" Monica says. I cant help but feel sad for being on a different team than Monica but its just a splatfest. Its surprisingly a really slow day for turf wars so us four were able to have a practice match 2v2.

As me a Lela are equipping our gear I begin to learn more about Lela, she's more of the shy type and is surprisingly supper nice. Lela is uses the duels like myself.

The round begins and me and Lela decide to split up on ink everything. After 20 seconds of splatting I see Monica climbing up a large structure, I call out her location so Lela wont get snipped,witch sadly brought all of Monicas attention onto me. She's fires and misses just by and inch, give it me enought time to jump behind a wall. "Ah man I'm so screwed?" I said to myself. Then an idea struck, I grab my burst bomb and throw it as hard as I can. It Splats her right in the face. After swimming out of the safety of the wall I hear I loud Thud. I look over to see Monica covered in ink writhing on the ground in pain. "Holly shit Monica...TIMES" I yell as loud as I can. I must have made her lose balance. Lela and Hunter stop right in there tracks confused and shocked. Monica is slowly moving and making quite but harsh breaths. "Monica!..GO GET HELP...Monica what happened?!" I say In a shakey tone. Lela and Hunter ran off to get some medical attention. "Monica say something!". Suddenly Monica Gasps In a bunch of air and grabs my arm. "Where am I!" She yells. "Who are you!" She says clutching her side. "Sit down please!" I beg. "I dont feel so good..." She says before falling into my arms. This is really bad.

This is just the teaser for my story, It should fully coming out sometime next week!

Any reviws would be greatly appriceated


End file.
